In software development, software developers and so forth each create a source code by using a program language. The created source code is compiled by a compiler, thereby being converted into a program having a format executable by an information processing device.
In a case where an improper description (an erroneous description or a description missing) exists in the source code, an error is detected at a time of execution of a compilation by the compiler. In such a case, a developer of the source code confirms a content of the detected error and corrects the description causing the error. In addition, the compilation is performed on the corrected source code again.
As a technique for supporting creation of a source code, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 1-307832, there exists a technique for creating a dictionary in which an error and a correction method for the error are associated with each other, thereby causing a computer to support an error recovery (a correction of the source code), based on the dictionary.